Apparatus wherein a picker is provided with an arcuate surface arranged to travel in a circle about a predetermined center relative to a glue roll, a stack of labels and a transfer turret and wherein there is mechanism for effecting acceleration and deceleration of the picker during its circular movement at the several stations in an effort to obtain rolling engagement with the surface of the glue roll, label and transfer roll is known. The acceleration and deceleration is achieved according to one known apparatus by employing planetary gears and a complicated compensating gearing which is only partially effective in that it provides for true rolling contact only at the place of tangential contact of the cylindrical and flat surfaces with the path of travel of the picker. Furthermore, such gearing is expensive, difficult to maintain and inherently disadvantageous in that it creates excessive centrifugal forces which tend to defeat its purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,120 which relates to the same kind of apparatus was intended to provide an improvement over the known apparatus by employing a coarse thread in place of the usual compensating gearing. The apparatus as herein illustrated is designed to obtain true rolling tangential engagement of the arcuate surface of the picker at each station throughout its arcuate width without the need for the aforesaid adjustable compensating gearing and/or coarse thread with an arrangement of sun, planetary and idler gears which is of simple design and the operation of which is not adversely effected by high speed operation.